Prokopios Yorgos
Prokopios Zosimos Yorgos -Formerly known as Prince Ptolemaios Nikon-is the youngest son of King Aegisthus and his wife, Clymenstra. Kopis is the younger brother of twins Aletes, and Erigone, and younger brother of Helen. Kopis has recently arrived at MITHS for his first year, seeking to avenge his family. Character Personality Kopis is a stubborn, proud, and gung-ho young man somewhat willing to go to extremes in order to restore his family's honor, and legacy. Kopis is also very sarcastic with a dry sense of humor which does lead to him snarking things up most of the time, even in combat. Kopis is quite arrogant and cocky, along with being aggressive and pragmatic while showcasing some hot-blooded qualities, often striking opponents when their guard is down and when they at least expect it. Kopis proves to be a sharp individual, possessing common sense;but due to his arrogance and pride he normally seems like a fool with no common knowledge, and his most notable trait is his independent streak as he doesn't take sides with anyone as he lives for himself. However, his word is his honor bond, as he prefers to fight fairly rather than using cheap tricks to win fights even against the brood of Agamemnon. Kopis also has a strong chivalrous streak,along with some heroic qualities he earned during his journey sometimes saving or helping bystanders to the best of his ability despite still gaining combat experience. Kopis is also very friendly to people and is something of a conversationalist, and has a good heart but his mind is in the wrong place. Kopis is also a self-described "manly man" and hates things that are "feminine" despite the fact that he is very good at sewing, making stuffed animals, and knitting due to his mother own a sewing business and also being a clothing designer;Kopis perceives these abilities as "unmanly" which in turn possibly explains his cocky and arrogant appearance which in turn could be a facade as Kopis isn't very accepting of these skills he possess. Appearance Kopis has a bleached-blonde that is swept back into a crew cut style, gray-blue eyes, with a scar above his right eye, a somewhat small pointed nose, sharp facial features, thin lips, a pointed nose and he has a olive skinned complexion that is somewhat light. Although Kopis is not very tall only standing in at 5'5 for his height he has a lean if slightly muscular build. Mythological History After the murders of Agamemnon, his concubine Cassandra, and twin sons Teledamus and Pelops; Aegisthus replaced Agamemnon as king of Mycenae and ruled for seven years with Clytemnestra as his queen. It is said that they had three children: a son Aletes, daughters Erigone, Helen, and soon to be added to the royal family new born infant son Ptolemaios. In a twist of karma both Aegisthus and Clytemnestra were eventually killed Orestes, son of Clytemnestra and Agamemnon. The infant Helen is also killed with her parents leaving only Aletes, Erigone, and Ptolemaios alive. The three siblings grew up in Mycenae, but when Aletes and Erigon came of age ruling Mycenae, Orestes returned from Sparta with troops, killed his half-brother, and not only took the throne but also took his half-sister Erigone as his wife. Orestes, deciding to be merciful spared the seven year old Ptolemaios and stripped the boy of his royal title, and threw the boy out into the kingdom alone. Ptolemaios spent the next four months on the streets of Mycenae on his own barely surviving until he was taken in by a farmer and his family;Ptolemaios renamed himself under the name Prokopios after telling the farmer that he was an orphan who recently lost his family. From there on out Prokopios grew up with the farmer and his family, working on his adoptive family's farm and learning combat from his older adoptive brother Sophocles who was a soldier in Orestes's army. Kopis ran away from his adoptive home at the age of thirteen, placing himself on a "Walking on the Earth" type of journey through out his homeland sometimes helping those in need as he trained himself for revenge against not only his half-brother, but against the descendants of Agamemnon. Eventually he returned back home at the age of fourteen, and was registered to attend MITHS for his first year seeing this as an opportunity to grow stronger and avenge his birth family. Relationships Family TBD Friends TBD Romance Kopis hasn't given much thought of romance, as he is busy with avenging his family. Pet Kopis doesn't have one with his at MITHS, but he does have a horse back home. Attire Standard Prokopios dresses in something akin to a "quasi pseudo-military style" getup, including a white tank top with the image of a green laurel crown on his chest, a utility belt, black gloves, a pair of gray fatigue pants, and black combat boots that have his pants tucked into them. Kopis also wears a necklace with a small collection of bear teeth on them, a gift he received from his adoptive brother. Powers TBD Trivia *Coming Soon! Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mortals Category:First-Years Category:Link's Character's Category:Aegisthus Category:Clymenstra Category:Royalty